Tape deck
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: John Young started at the note in his hands, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as tears ran down his face. Did this mean what he thought it did? Was Stephen gonna kill himself?


**hi I no own this**

**I also don't own the song I just altered the words so it fitted with the story better and to get rid of the swearing in case it would make anyone uncomfortable**

**The real song is tape deck by fozzey and vanC**

**please review**

* * *

><p>'Dear John, I love but I hate you too,<p>

cause this right here's some mucked up stuff that you made me do,

I waited and waited but you let me fall

no pun intended now I'm left to fall

It's ironic though you're the one that mucked up, cause when you slept with her yeah you ended us,

look at me now I'm just broken inside, and don't tell anyone you love me cause I know that's know that's a lie,

all those fakes smiles yeah I read them wrong, always said I'm the one but you just led me on,

now I know now I know we never felt the same,

time to even the score in your sadistic games,

tell Cara I'm glad that you got down with her,

and all the fake tears she cries I hope they drown her,

nah I wish you both the best,

no ones seen the walking dead but tonight I've been the closest yet,

I gave you everything you know the type of man I'd be,

bending over backwards for you man I would've swam the sea,

but all in all tell me where's it gotten me,

tryna prove my love for you's only got me lost sea,

so I leave you this as I drift away,

I just wish I knew all the right things to say,

and why you break me down I guess I'll never know,

if home is where the heart is then you don't have a home,

and to my real friends the ones I hate to leave behind,

I'm sorry that I broke your heart but know you'll take a piece of mine,

ill be looking down smiling on you everyday,

don't think less of me I'm just lost and led astray,

John you'll always have the dam thing that pumps in my chest,

I wasn't lying when I told you I love you to death

Love Stephen'

John Young started at the note in his hands, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as tears ran down his face. Did this mean what he thought it did? Was Stephen gonna kill himself?

With sudden determination John stood up and teleported out of Stephen's bedroom and into the lair. "TIM can you find Stephen for me?" John asked.

"Ah find Stephen is it? What no hello? No how are you?" TIM replied and John knew if he were a real person he'd be rolling his eyes.

"TIM!" John snapped as he began to lose his patience.

"He's on the Brooklyn bridge."

"What's he doing there?"

Again John knew TIM would be rolling his eyes when he replied, "I don't know do I look like I'm Stephen?"

Suddenly it hit John like a ton of bricks and he teleported away but not before shouting, "oh my god!"

John appeared on the Brooklyn bridge seconds later and immediately spotted Stephen sitting on the wall his legs dangling off the side. John walked closer to him and was about to grab him when Stephen spoke to him mentally, don't even think about it!

But John did it anyway he grabbed a hold of Stephen and pulled the brunette into his arms, "what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking 'hi this looks like a nice place to end it all!'" Stephen replied.

John turned his boyfriend around so Stephen had to look at him, "why would you to that?"

"Oh maybe cause my boyfriend would rather be with Cara just because she's old enough to have sex with him!"

John shook his head his eyes desperate, "Stephen you have to believe me-"

Stephen cut him off, "no I don't I saw you with her you gave her the same looks you give me."

"Stephen listen to me!" John said fiercely, "who do I always make sure is ok first after a fight?"

"Me." Stephen replied confusion in his voice.

"And who's the person I always come and make sure is alright when he calls out my name even if it's the middle of the night."

Stephen smiled before he replied, "me."

"And who did I swear I was gonna wait for?"

Stephen heaved a heavy sigh, "me."

"And who am I trying in my backwards way am I to apologise and confess my undying love to?"

"Me?" Stephen asked uncertainly.

"Dam straight!" John nodded before pulling Stephen in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so it's rubbish and weird but oh well<strong>

**Music-speaks-to-me**


End file.
